Kindred Spirits
by Wheatley's Shadow
Summary: Foxy and the crew are taken away from Fredbear's and put into storage in the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. What happens when the pirate fox encounters one just like himself?
1. Waking Up

**Hello everyone! This is my very first Five Nights at Freddy's story. I loved both of the games, especially the storyline that was behind the second one.**

**Just letting you guys know, this takes place in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. If you haven't played or seen that game, I recommend that you do before reading this. A working knowledge of the game isn't really required here, but it will help you all understand things.**

**Enjoy!**

POV: FOXY

'_What..happened to me?'_ I thought, as I felt my body begin to come alive once more. It was a sensation that I would never get used to, one of intense cold, and eternal darkness. It was not often that us animatronics were put into standby mode, but when we were, it was usually for something very, very serious.

As my eyes finally came into working order again, I realized that my surroundings were very different from what they were before I was put out. Before I had been shut down, I was standing on the main stage of my home, the Fazbear Family Diner. It was shortly after close, and my friends, Freddy Bonnie and Chica were right by my side. However, things were not as they should have been. Normally, we would have been roaming the halls of the building as we always have living out our lives while the staff was away at home. But this time, they did not leave. Instead, they were walking around the room, packing things into boxes and moving the things that the children and I held dear to ourselves. We were all watching them with the greatest of curiosity, wondering why they were changing our precious home.

In fact, we were all so focused on the people moving chairs and tables around that we didn't even notice the two that came up from behind. The last thing that I can remember from that was seeing Freddy collapse to the floor, after one of the two guards flipped the emergency shutoff switch at the back of his neck. I can only assume that the same thing happened to me, as I clearly recall hearing a soft click from behind me, followed by my vision slowly fading to black...

Once I was sure that all of my functions were online, I stood up from the crumpled heap that I was in. Luckily for me, whoever decided to turn me off that day only switched me to a temporary standby, allowing for an automatic reactivation after two days of inactivity.

Upon giving the room a quick look over, I immediately figured out how grim my situation actually was. The room was almost pitch black, illuminated only by a few very dim lights that flickered in the ceiling. Their were boxes stacked very high along the walls, labeled with various scrawls of red ink, most of which read things like "Plates" or "Balloons"

"I must be in a storage room of some sorts.." I said quietly to myself, my voice coming out as very raspy and coarse, compared to what it once was. "But...why am I here? I should be outside with all the kids! And...where did the others go?"

Very carefully, I navigated through the boxes and crates that were strewn across the floor, searching for wherever my partners and dear friends could be hidden. They had to be in this room somewhere, but I wasn't too sure as to where the three of them could be.

"Ah ha! There they are!" I said excitedly, as I spotted three limp forms at the far end of the room. Two of them were leaning against each other, while the other was nearly lying on it's back on the floor. The one laying on the ground had a microphone resting next to it, leading me to believe that it was the head honcho of our group, Freddy Fazbear. The left of the two against the wall had two long ears sticking up from the top of its head, while the right had what appeared to be a tuft of metallic feathers

"Alright, there's Bonnie and the other must be Chica.." I said, eyeing them carefully. I wasn't entirely sure what exactly I was seeing, but all of them appeared to be a little off, almost as if they were damaged or broken in a way. The darkness of the room prevented me from getting a clear picture of them at first though. All I could make out was their rough forms, not really any detail that may be on them. Considering the state that I found them in however, I think it would be much better if I had just left it that way.

After about five minutes of fumbling around the wall with my hand, I found the light switch. Without any second thought I flicked the switch on, expecting to see the others just as I left them. Contrary to my expectations, things were much more grim than I originally wished. It looked as if death himself had reached out and ravaged my poor friends with a cruel plague of decay.

"Oh my god..." I breathed, barely able to comprehend what was strewn so crudely in front of me. Freddy was laying on his back, almost sprawled out across the floor. His body appeared to be the most intact out of the three, but it still wasn't in very good shape. Patches of the suit covering his endoskeleton had been torn away, leaving bare holes where there used to be brown fake fur. The areas around his knees seemed to be in the worst of conditions, as there was no covering whatsoever on them, just bare cold steel.

Chica, my once beautiful chicken companion was much worse than the Fazbear. Just like Freddy, there were many patches on her where the yellow costume was torn up, showing the metal frame underneath. However, that was where all similarities between her and the bear ended. Her wings no longer ended in hands like they used to. Now they were just blunt golden stubs, highlighted by a mangled fray of white blue and red wires that snaked out of the ends of them. Where they could have gone is out of my assumption, but every possible idea that I had was not good in the least bit. Completing the chick's devastated appearance was her head, or should I say, what used to be her head. It was no longer one solid piece like before. Now it was separated into two distinct shells, with the lower half still being in its original position, and the upper one situated much higher than it was supposed to be. The dark grey jaws of her frame could be clearly seen in between the two sections of her beak.

Finally, came Bonnie. Poor Bonnie, he did not deserve the fate that I found him in. Unlike the other two, he wasn't even intact. His left arm was completely missing, the only traces of its former existence being a tangled mess of wiring that drooped out of his shoulder socket. As for his face, well, the only way that it could possibly be described is as truly nightmarish. Even though Chica's was split in two, at least I could still recognize her. The bunny's head however didn't even retain it's original features. The entire front of his face was removed completely, save for the toothy bottom jaw. Everything above it was simply nonexistent, the only recognizable pieces left being the metal lower jaw of his skeleton, as well as two golf ball sized black spheres, the actual eyes of his animatronic body. I had a feeling that I could reactivate Freddy and Chica simply by flipping their shutoff switches back to normal, but Bonnie did not appear like he could be saved.

Clutching the hope that they could be saved close to my chest, I went over to the body of Freddy Fazbear and knelt down next to him. I lifted up his head, and felt around for the small bump of his switch. After finally locating it at the base of his neck, I flipped it on, waiting for any sign that the bear might still have life in him.

"Come on boss, wake up!" I barked, waiting for him to move, speak, or give any indication that he still worked. The seconds felt like hours as I watched him, until finally it happened. A white light illuminated his eyes as his head began to twitch. A soft jingle began to play as he came back online, the same jingle that he occasionally played on stage with Chica and Bonnie.

"Hey there all you Fazbear fans! Welcome to Fredbear's family diner, where happiness and fun awaits for everyone!" Freddy said, his jolly voice seeming to split the dead silence that originally blanketed the room. As he spoke, the bear started to move, picking himself up off if the floor and standing upright. His stance was a little shaky, almost as if something was removed from his damaged knees. "Foxy? Why aren't we on the stage?" he asked, scanning the room much like I did soon after I awoke. "Where are we? And what happened to our friends?" His eyes were focused on the ravaged bodies of Bonnie and Chica.

"I wish I could tell ya matey." I replied, going over to attempt to reactivate the two other disabled animatronics. "I just woke here today. My knowledge of this is just as much as yours."

Chica's eyes came on almost immediately after I flipped her switch, which came as one heck of a relief to me.

"Welcome to Fredbear's Family Diner!" she announced, her voice high and chipper as ever. "I'm Chica the Chicken! Would any of you like some fresh pizza?" It looked so strange when she spoke. Chica's beak no longer moved with her words like it used to. Instead it remained static, the only motion being that of her metallic jaw. "Foxy? Freddy? What ha-"

"I really don't know lassie." I told her, watching sadly as she attempted to reach out and grab my hooked hand, only to find out that hers were no more.

"M-my...What..happened to me?" she asked, as I reached for Bonnie's switch. My hopes were not high for him, but maybe there was still a chance. Beside me, a high pitched whine could be heard, coming from the emotionally crushed chicken.

A mechanical gurgle could shortly be heard from the bunny as his head started to move. He was alive, if I could call it that, but barely. The two eyes that rested inside of his hollow costume head emitted a steady red light. It appeared as if he could not speak very well, with only a few words being able to decipher from the static.

"...Bonnie...Fred...Bunny..."

"Oh Bonnie..." Freddy said softly as the bunny tried his best to speak, but to no avail. Chica continued to whine next to me, overwhelmed at the way things had turned out. It was truly a depressing sight before me.

"I...I don't even know what to say.." I quietly stated, unsure as to what my next move should be. "I'm sorry mate. You didn't deserve it."

"Maybe you should go see what's going outside." Freddy suggested, turning his head towards the metal door that sealed us in this room. He had a point after all. I hadn't been paying much attention to it, but the excited cries of children could be heard outside the room. I assumed that we were in a place similar to Fredbear's, possibly an associated establishment.

"Good idea, boss." I replied, a glimmer of hope coming to my mind. Maybe we weren't in such a poor state after all. Maybe things would be alright after all. "If ye don't mind, I'll go check it out myself. I...don't think Bonnie and Chica should be out right now. We still gotta keep the children in mind after all." I took one last glance back at the crew, before heading for the door.

"Best of luck, my pirate friend." Freddy said supportively, slightly tipping his head.

"G-Go get em Foxy.." Chica stammered, her voice full of worry and fright.

"Foooooooxyyyyyy" Bonnie croaked pitifully.

"See ye later, mates." I said, waving goodbye with my hook hand. I gripped the handle of the door and pulled, hearing a lock click open as the door swung back towards me.

The first thing that I noticed about my new scenery was the light. Compared to the room that I was in before, the light here was almost blinding. I was in a long hallway, with doors on my left and right. A few kids could be seen running across the door on the far side of the hall. One of them, a girl, quickly glanced in my direction before running off to join her friends.

"Interesting..." I said quietly as I walked down the hallway. "This place...It almost looks like Fredbear's."

The two doors immediately to my left were labeled as bathrooms, with a sign for boys and girls hung on each one respectively. I wanted to take a look at my surroundings, that I knew, but I had no interest whatsoever in going there.

As I walked, I noticed some strange things about the place. For starters, it seemed to be very new compared to my previous home at the Diner. The checkered floors were nice and polished, the walls had a clean coat of paint on them, and everything seemed to be in pristine condition. Maybe we were just moved to a new location after all. However, things did not seem right to me. A few posters and pictures were taped to the walls of this hallway. On them were pictures of a rabbit, a chicken and a bear. It was obvious who these were meant to be, but they looked...off for some reason. Bonnie was portrayed as being blue here with blushed cheeks, and Chica was much thinner. She also seemed to have on a pair of pink undergarments, as well as a bib that said 'Let's Party' on it. Last time I checked, Bonnie did not look like that, and Chica's bib said Let's Eat,not Let's Party. How strange

Disregarding these oddities I continued on, until I reached the door at the end of the hall. It was then that it struck me, harder than anything I could have possibly imagined. The door opened up to a massive party room full of happy children. There was a carousel, games, and even what appeared to be an animatronic boy handing out balloons to a group of cheering kids. However, those did not disturb me nearly as much as what I saw in the far corner.

In said corner was an elaborate wooden stage, much like our old stage at Fredbear's. It was decorated with bright red curtains, as well as a set of lights that shone down onto its performers. This didn't seem too bad at first, until I saw who exactly the performers were. There were two of them on the stage, standing side by side. One was a cheery looking blue rabbit, with the same rosy cheeks and green eyes as the one in the picture. He was holding a guitar close to his body, but he wasn't playing it at the moment. His partner was a tall brown bear, with an all too familiar top hat and bow tie on. He had a microphone in his hand, just like a certain Fazbear that I knew.

"They're...replacing us?" I asked myself, not believing what was before my eyes here. The two on stage were clearly made to resemble us, they were just all shiny and new. "I can't believe it..."

"Hey there, mister fox!" a high, squeaky voice said off to my right. It was a little blonde girl, no more than eight years old. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, and her eyes were bright and blue.

"Ahoy there, lassie!" I greeted, my voice loud and strong like usual. "Welcome to the Fredbear Diner. I'm Foxy the Pirate, and I will be your captain for the evening!" I smiled as best I could as I heard those all too familiar lines come out of my mouth. It felt good, interacting with the kids that frequented my home. It was what I lived for, after all.

"Nice to meet you, Captain Foxy! I'm Lily!" the girl said cheerily, shaking my metallic hand. "Uhh...who are those guys?"

I turned my head to look where she was pointing. I expected it to be nothing, just a few parents walking, or a group of kids. Sadly, I was dead wrong. Instead of parents or kids, it was three burly guards walking across the room. They all had black vests on, with yellow script across the chest that read "Fazbear's Pizza" They were all heading towards me, and they did not look pleased whatsoever. If anything, they looked a little confused.

"What are you doing out here?" one of them asked me, not expecting a response. "I thought the older models were supposed to be shut down"

"This one mustn't have been turned off properly." another said, going around behind me. I knew what was about to happen, and there was no way of stopping it.

It was only a few seconds before I heard that telltale click of the guard flipping my power switch. My vision began to fade to black once more, as the power drained itself from my body. I felt myself getting dragged by two of the guards, probably back to that prison of a room that I originally found myself in.

"Take him back to parts and storage." I heard one of them say as the last scraps of energy left my body. "He could still be used for spare parts."

_So, that was my fate after all._

_Me, Foxy the Pirate, along with all of my friends, were just going to be scrapped for parts..._


	2. Countdown to Freedom

_Hello everyone! In the words of the animatronics, IT'S ME! Anyways, I would like to apologize about the looooooooong wait time between the first chapter and this one. A combination of Christmas, Thanksgiving, and a metric ton of immense essays from my darn English teacher kept me from my work._

_But now, I'm back. And I got a shiny new word processor to do my writing on. I hope you all enjoy the hard work that I put into this. And if you don't…well…you might want to put on a Fazbear mask pronto. See you next chapter!_

POV: FOXY

My body woke up with a jolt as I felt the power begin to surge back through every inch of my being. Out of all the things that bothered me, that feeling was something I could never get used to. Waking up on my own timer after a standby was one thing, but the shock of being completely rebooted was another thing. It felt more like I was coming back from the dead, rather than simply waking from a long rest. Making things worse was the fact that I was back in that godforsaken room that I started in. The same dim lights, the same dusty stacks of supply crates, and the same horrific visages of my deteriorating comrades, all packed together in this prison of a chamber.

How long had it even been since I was thrown back here again? A minute? An hour? Maybe even longer than that...

"What happened, Foxy?" the jolly voice of my bear boss asked, as he moved his hand back away from my neck. He must've been the one that turned me back on. Thank god I took the time to get all of them up. If I hadn't, there's no telling when I would wake next.

"Bad news, mates.." I started, my legs wobbling a little as I got myself up off the floor for the second time that day. "I...uhhh found something out there. Something horrible, something beyond all of our imaginations."

Honestly, I did not know what to say to the three of them. I had to tell them the truth, that our time was limited and that we had been replaced. However, it was not as simple as that. I had known the Fazbear crew for many years, especially Freddy, considering that I was the second animatronic to be installed in Fredbear's. All three of them had been extremely devoted to their jobs, and even though there were no other options for us, we still seemed to enjoy our lives entertaining at the diner. It would break their metallic hearts to hear the unfortunate hand that they had been dealt.

"What's wrong, Foxy?" Chica asked softly, coming up to stand close to me. "What did you see?"

"Do you know where we are?" Freddy inquired, tilting his head a tiny bit.

"Yarr, I do." I replied, a bit of hesitation in my voice. "We...uhh we got moved..."

"Moved? To where?" the bear asked, a shred of optimism present in his tone.

"Maybe a new place!" Chica chimed in, trying to brighten up the conversation the way she normally did. "We might just be getting fixed up for now." This only provoked a long sigh from me, as I knew that the true answer would only serve to dash her hopes into oblivion.

"Well, you're right about that one, lass." I told her, carefully preparing what I was about to tell them

"That means we are alright! We just need to wait for them to come and get us!" the chicken said excitedly. I growled a little at this reaction. She had no idea what kind of a hole we fell into.

"Be quiet!" I barked, leaving the room in complete and utter silence. "We aren't here to entertain the kids! We aren't here to be repaired to go out again!"

"Then...why are we here?" the bear inquired, his voice low and concerned. It was obvious by his expression, eyes wide open and mouth slightly agape, that he had not seen me in such an agitated state. This was probably new for all of us, including myself.

"Repairs, Freddy." I said to him, trying not to let my voice show any sign of weakness or defeat. One of us needed to try and stay strong through all of this, despite how difficult all of it was. "But...we aren't to be fixed, like my dear Chica said. We...we are nothing more than spare parts now. We are simply piles of scrap to them, worthless husks to be torn apart and fed to whatever needs them."

"That can't be!" my boss protested, refusing to believe the horrible things that just came out of my mouth. It was the truth of course, but at the same time it was just so ludicrous that it didn't seem real. "The people have always loved us, Foxy. They couldn't have just thrown us away to rust like this."

"Freddy, use your darn head!" I snapped, a low growling sound coming out of my steel jaws. "Why do you think we are here in the first place? Why do you think all of us are torn up like this?!"

With that, the entire group went quiet, as the realization of what had truly happened began to sink in. Bonnie's eyes, or whatever was left of them, were flashing dimly on and off, as a weak scratchy sound played from his barely operable voice box. Whether he was pondering our situation, trying to work something out, or simply sulking on the floor was unknown to all of us. A response, any response from him would be better than simply sitting there and watching, knowing that his feeble protests were cut short by his state of disrepair. Chica and Freddy on the other hand were at a complete loss for words. Unlike Bonnie, which simply could not get anything that he wanted to say out, the other two didn't have anything to say at all. They were standing stiff as a board, overwhelmed by everything that I had just told them. Quite frankly, I was just as shocked as they were. Throughout my years at the diner, I had seen many sights before me. I had always known that humans were not the kindest of creatures at times, but I hadn't thought that they could be so cruel as to do this to us.

"So...what do we do now?" Chica asked, her voice shaky and desperate sounding.

Honestly, I had no idea what to do at this point. Realistically, there was nothing that we could do about all of this. Yeah, we could open the door and go out, but my earlier excursion had already proven how futile that would have been. Besides, if any of them went outside anyways, everybody would just be terrified out of their minds by their current appearance.

However, there was a little spark of hope for us. Maybe, just maybe, we could get out during the evening hours, assuming that all of the workers left the building. If there was no night shift, or at least not a large scale one, it would be very possible for us to at least get a feel as to where we truly were. Who knows, maybe the new animatronics I had seen would be willing to lend a hand of sorts.

"Guys, I have an idea.." I started, watching as all three of their heads immediately snapped up to attention. "We may not be able to get out of this, but maybe we could at least figure a few things out.."

"So...what do we do exactly?" Freddy asked, reaching down to grab his shattered microphone off of the floor.

"Well, from the way I see it, if we tried to go out right now we would just be attacked. Trust me, I know from experience here. They got the best of me when I tried to get out before. Easily, too." All while I was speaking I was repeatedly talking to myself in my head, trying to convince my mind that this crazy plan could actually bear fruit here. "However, if we were to go out at night, no one would be here. That is, assuming that this place is like Fredbear's."

"What are you suggesting, Foxy?" Chica questioned, her metallic voice quiet, sounding like she lost all of her hope. "Anything's better than staying here."

"Arr, I say we get out of here tonight." I told her, going over to the door that kept us trapped inside this prison. Upon a brief inspection of the handle, it was clear that it was only able to be locked from the inside. I assumed this was to keep the children from wandering in here by accident. Quite frankly, if I was a kid, I wouldn't want to see us in our current states either. However, the lock didn't seem to be designed to keep us in the room though. Apparently whoever put us in this prison did not account for us to still be active. What an amateur mistake that was.

The other three only nodded in agreement at what I said. Finally we had a working plan together, an idea on how we should go about dealing with the hell that we were thrust into. Now, all we needed to do is wait. Wait for the day to end and the people in the establishment to go home and leave us in peace.

_If only this could be as easy as it sounds… _I thought, before sitting down in a slump next to the door. It was time to keep a vigil for the God knows how many hours, until it was safe to make our move.

It seemed like we were in there for an eternity. Every minute, the darkness and foul looking walls seemed to close in on us, inch by inch. No matter how long we waited, the various sounds of pattering feet racing through the hallways never stopped. No matter how long we sat there, the now incessant laughter of children just would not stop. Funny, how the sounds we once delighted in hearing now served as a deterrent for us. Before, the presence of children would have had all of us happily performing and making them cheer with unbridled joy. It would have meant freedom for all of us as we went about our daily routine. Now it only haunted us with the exact opposite meaning. As long as children were laughing and playing out there, we would only be confined to the dark corners of this prison of a room.

Things only got worse and worse as time went on. Hours passed us by over and over again, each one bringing a faint spark of hope in my mechanical heart, only to have it snuffed right out by the presence of even more people. It wasn't until the last hour that said spark would be able to ignite into a full blown flame, at long last. Just as I felt myself slipping away into a sort of insanity, a fateful message came to drag me out of it and put me back into the right state of mind. It really couldn't have come at a better time.

_"__Attention all you Fazbear fans!" _A voice called out over some sort of speaker system. It sounded sort of like that of my boss, only distorted in a way that made it almost unrecognizable. The pitch was significantly higher than that of the real Freddy, and this voice had a much more noticeable metallic undertone to it.

_"__The crew and I are getting ready to rest for our big day tomorrow! Thank you all for stopping by to see all of us today! Don't forget to pick up your balloons on your way out as well! I'm sure our friendly balloon vendor will appreciate it."_

"Guys, wake up!" I called out to the others, who were all resting in standby at this point. I didn't know how long we had, but judging by what that announcement just said, it seemed like our time to act was going to come very soon. Or at least, that is what I thought…

Well, I was sort of right about the situation improving for us. On one hand, the children did seem to leave. A few minutes after the announcement was made, the sound of walking feet could be heard passing by the door one final time, as tired mothers led their groups of pizza stuffed kids out of the restaurant. On the other side of things however, the children and parents were not the only ones in the establishment. Of course, the ever so annoying staff managed to stick around for far longer than I would have liked them to. What really managed to confuse me though was the fact that ever since all of the customers left, the faint sound of what appeared to be a music box started to play in the background.

"What's that?" Freddy asked, coming closer to the door to hear it a little better.

"It's music, of course." I replied, giving the most obvious answer to what was probably the biggest enigma ever to exist since we woke up here. "But what I don't get is why it's playing in the first place. I mean, wouldn't it be best to play the music when all of the little mateys are in here celebrating? Why would anyone bother playing it now?"

It was truly perplexing, that tune. As the final hour ticked down, that little jingle seemed to become more and more important. Every so often I could hear workers pass by the door, talking about having to keep the box wound up for the remainder of their shift. Some of them sounded hurried, others appeared to have a little hint of panic to their voice. It didn't matter who was the one talking about it. Every one of them did not seem to regard this factor as the most pleasant of things.

"When do you think it will be okay for us to go?" Chica asked me, as voices and footsteps continued their regimented pacing outside of our door.

"I'm really not sure…" I responded, eager to go out and explore our new surroundings to the fullest, after all of the people had finally left us. "It should be soon though. All we need to do is-"

"Hey, who is talking?" a gruff male voice asked from outside our door. "Whoever you are, please show yourself. The establishment is closed for the night, didn't you hear? Please leave."

"What are you rambling on about?" a female voice asked from somewhere close by. She sounded almost as if she was confused about something. It was obvious that the man had heard us speaking, but it was very possible that he was the only one.

Just in case this was the beginning of something much worse, I had to act fast. I quickly motioned to the others to get back into position, to make it seem like they were inactive. If someone came in the room and found out that we were operational all on our own, there would be a lot of trouble in store for us.

"I…I heard a voice!" the man said to her, walking closer to the door. "I know you aren't going to believe me here, but it sounded like there is someone in that room. I heard someone talking in there."

"Are you crazy or something?" she asked, putting her hand on the handle. She jiggled it a little, provoking a series of harsh clicks from the metal knob. "See? It's locked. How could anyone even think of getting in here?"

"I don't know…maybe it was unlocked at some point?"

The woman sighed, before unlocking the door and opening it up wide. By then, we were all trying our best to look as if we were shut down, so we didn't draw any attention to ourselves.

"See? It's just a bunch of animatronics. Creepy destroyed ones at that. How in hell's teeth could anyone be in here talking? And even if they were in here, wouldn't they be screaming instead? I mean seriously, I'd be terrified out of my mind if I was stuck in a room with these things."

"I guess you're right…" he said, his voice lowering in defeat. "Raven, why do you always have to prove me wrong at everything?"

"Cuz I'm your sister." She remarked, shutting and locking the door once more. "Seriously Rin, you act so surprised at times like this. It's like this has never happened to you before."

I raised my head as I heard the two of them walk off down the hallways. That was one heck of a close call there. I could only imagine what would have happened if they had noticed that we were all still alive back here. Whatever the result would have been, it wouldn't have been a good one.

"Guys, you can get up again." I called out, watching as they all stood back up again. "Just try to be quieter this time. You still want to get out of here alive, right?" This was followed by a nearly simultaneous nod from all three of them, or at least what could constitute a nod when it came to Bonnie.

It wasn't long before we could hear the people outside make one final pass by our door as they headed out. As they walked, little snippets of their conversations could be heard, giving us even more information about what we may be walking into. At least it did, once all of the useless banter was filtered out of the mix. What really caught my attention however, was the last line that was spoken. It had to do with that same music box that we heard someone talking about earlier in the evening. Unlike the last times where the people held an air of unease and distrust over the box, this time it sounded as if the person was genuinely afraid of it. I had no idea what this whole music thing was about, but I was really not liking the sound of it. Also, I could have sworn that I heard something about a puppet, but I wasn't quite sure if that was the word I picked up on.

As the people began to leave the building, all of us started to get excited. The ones preventing us from getting out of this decrepit prison were finally gone. No one was left to keep track of where we went, and what we did.

It was finally time to find out where we truly were, time to venture out into the abandoned darkness of the building, guided only by our instincts, our curiosity, and the ever present and ever so eerie twinkling of that bizarre music box.


End file.
